User blog:Natalie Renderra/D'at Old Dude Tyrion... Who is he?
I'm sure most of you out there with ties to either Kisin or Nathan In-Character have begun to hear of Tyrion Renderra... The Crafter of the Renderra Blade. But... Who exactly is this guy? What was he like? Well, heres a short journal for you all. It should explain enough of him to give you an idea of what brews in my head for plotlines... 12 of Rintra, Year 20 of the Fourth Age. I grow weaker each passing day. The cold is seeping into my flesh, into my bones, into my very soul. Winter has only begun, but I must press forth to the North. 20 Years since the Edicts were set into place... And already a Creature wishes to defile them with corruption. I can sense it, I can see it. Balance demands Order as much as Chaos... But this creature stirring will only lead to Guthix awakening once more. As much as the world needs balance, and as a member of the Crux Eqal, it is my job to awaken the Balanced one should I feel something this strong... But I love this world too much. Maybe I'm young and naive, or maybe we don't need a God to stop this. My hands grow more numb as I write... I've told my following not to build a fire. The smoke will draw attention from the Wandering Spirits, who deserve their rest. But we cannot lay them to it. We must conserve our supplies. I feel it will be a while before I have the chance to write again. My blade grows heavier, as the cold makes me wish to rest, and never wake up. But if we stop... Who will save us from our Saviour? - TVR 20 of Rintra, Year 20 of the Fourth Age We've begun to get closer... And I regret coming as I have. We are severely outmatched. Already, I can see their keep. The Stone stands high in the cliffs, the wind harshly blowing through the cracks of the old fortress. Not even Zamorak could destroy it. Not even the Gods could save it. It wails in the wind, as an army of ghosts, as a camp of the tortured. I begin to feel as though they outnumber us... There is an entire army in that keep, while I myself have but 20 Warrior-Druids for infiltration. I do however, see a weakness in the building. The Towers, as mentioned before, are weakened by Zamorak's Raging Flame of Destruction. A few well placed Earth Spells could bash through the wall, giving us entrance. The Towers are narrow enough for us to make a stand, fending them off from the inside. I notice banners waving on the side. I see the Triangle-Circle shape of House Marcato, the Bat of House Volodya, and the Daggermouth of Clan Boleslav. Whatever is amassing here does not seem to be pleasant. House Volodya is a Family of Vampyre Lords, far from Vampyre Territory. Clan Boleslav comes from the Fremennik Lands, known to be exiled from Relleka for crimes such as Cannibalism. The Marcato are well known for their practice of Necromancy, long in the shadows of the Guthixian Focus, as we worry about greater issues. Not anymore. - Tyrion 22 of Rintra, Year 20 of the Fourth Age I finally have the chance to write once more. Our plan had worked successfully, breaching the walls to the Keep. A few of our number had fallen to the Marcato Magic, though the Vampyres were hardly a threat away from their habitat. We managed to cremate our dead before Clan Boleslav could devour them, fortunately. A Large Demon known as Lerepiel was summoned. My blade, cooled in Guthix's Sorrowful Tears, arced some form of Lightning at the Foul Heathen. The Demon crumbled to Ash, banished from the realm. I fear he may return, but not for a long time. Out of the 21 Soldiers that came, 11 remain. 6 Men, 6 Women. I feel the need to honour this day, in celebration upon our return to Taverley. - Tyrion Vittore Renderra Category:Blog posts Category:Renderra